The Arks
"We, We thought it would work..." Killaguys Ark As the Existencial War Waged on, Many Lives lost, A Single Man Dopted "Operative Killaguy" decided the best idea was to blow up the old existence, and create a new reality in its place, to become its own existence. The reality was in fact created, and well if anything. Unfortunately The Shadow Mastre succeeded in breaching it, and the reality fell. But while it did last for awhile, and was even great, it was delayed too long, and its master destroyed. Fortunately, another Reality came to pass... Another "Ark". This Follower... Hopefully would suceed. Andalzah's Ark Formed at the fall of its predecessor, Empire 049 used the dying wish and blueprint of Killaguy, to create a brand new masterpeice:Andalzahs Ark. The Ark went well, No interference at all, atleast for many centuries of its time. But at one point, a cult was sneakily formed by shadowmastre influence, and Shzarrj as well. The Cult managed to capture and convert andalzah into a monstrosity... But Soon the elves realized what had happened to their god, and how to keep it from... changing her. They Yearly wiped her memories, for the virus laid in memory mainly. And as years went by with an andalzah of still purity, it went well until someone interfered with a ritual. This Ritual Failed, Its master Dying before it could even properly start, And it was never, ever, redone due to lack of ability. Evenutally 3 Varients of andalzah became prominently Existent. And as time passed, a story began to spread through the lands, The Great Prophetic Dog, Zalune found a book, a book from a future time. It soon realized the times to come, and watched as they happened anyway. Chapter 1:Demons Demon Lord Xel was tired of abuse for losing to a girl in a fight, and summoned Demon Khan Shax to attend a "Talk". Xel and Shax naturally combated, Xel starting the fight. Xel Eventually crippled and nearly killed Lord Shax. Shax Later returned however, and began rallying loyal servants... Xel began to decide he needed to prove himself by hunting down a proven legend:The Black Knight. Who just so happened to really be a girl named Rasilock. Xel sent his lieutenant, Vempire out to do the job. Vempire called in his guard, but one miswarped, and found Rasilock by pure accident and chased her around. She was fortunately found by Otto Von Kessel, who was a dragon mage. Together Otto Von Kessel and Rasilock fought against Vempire, finding Ex-Demon Khan Shax, joined forces and downed Vempire. Vempire was downed by the combined forces of Shax, Otto Von Kessel, and Rasilock. And Shax moved his war away from everyone. Chapter 2:Elves After the Demon Civil War, things began to calm down mostly... Otto Von Kessel and Rasilock began to grow closer, And eventually the world settled to peace again, but for a short time it seems... Khessa was searching around, scouting Otto's Zone when a wisp noticed and alerted khessa of a portal half closed. She traversed the portal only to find the Secret breach made to Otto Von Kessel's Dimension. She and him spoke a bit... and the breach portal was sealed... Rasi also discovered "Darkeyes" But later Rasi and Otto had to leave eventually. They began Chapter 3:Glitch As Months went by looking for the "Army" Darkeyes Sent for. the Elven Leaders all searching, leaving Otto Von Kessel and Rasilock to adjust and become full on Mates. Sadly, rocky times were ahead. A mysterious challenge was issued to the Black Knight. Rasilock, unable to back down from a challenge decided to accept it. While on the way to the tournament, they were greeted by an elf leader: Joshua. He was heavily wounded and spoke about fighting, and losing to, a clone of Otto von Kessel. They proceeded to the tournement where all did not seem well. Rasilock decided, against warnings, to proceed. It was rigged for her to lose, so Joshua and Otto channeled power into her. She fought her way to the finals where she fought a mistake from the past. An automaton made from the sin of pride. Sadly Joshua succumbed to his wounds while channeling the last of his lifeforce into Rasilock. She defeated Pride. The host of the tournament, Dark Glitch, joined in to kill a weakened Rasilock. The townsfolk became Carnars intent on killing Rasilock. Otto joined Rasilock against the new enemy and they killed the Carnars and defeated Glitch. After Otto Von Kessel and Rasilock got back to their home, Rasilock was again contacted by "Dark Eyes." Chapter 4:Andalzah Chapter 5:The End...